Deadly Secrets
by Shiversen
Summary: I dunno. Lots of angst. I don't have time to write a good summary. But MAJOR TRIGGER WARNING. EATING DISORDER AND SELF-HARM OK.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! So I haven't really written anything for a while, but I decided to give some Klaingst a go Yes, this fic will be very angst-filled so you've been warned. This first part is really short and doesn't really tell much but it's just my way of setting up the story. I have two other short chapters written, but I'm not quite sure where they fit in. Until school ends, updates will be slow or nonexistent, but during summer I will be better about it Ok I think that's it…enjoy! Let me know what you think! **

Prologue

"I love you."

"I love you, too," I respond, as I have been since that beautiful day two months ago. I stare down at the tiny, beautiful man in my arms and place a soft kiss atop his head as he drifts off into a deep sleep. I can't really believe how it all started, how far we've come, and how far we still have to go. Things started out fine, then quickly and progressively got worse to the point where I thought nothing would ever be ok again...

~~~~~~~~~line~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He was late. So, so late. Blaine Anderson was never late, but he was running late. To a _Warbler_ performance, of all things. He was making his way through the sea of students by the North Staircase when he was stopped by a soft, "Excuse me?" coming from about halfway up the stairs. Blaine turned to see a pale boy, a beautiful boy, in his opinion, staring down at him with wide eyes, looking lost and somewhat intimidated.

They exchanged names and Blaine took him to the Warbler performance that he was late for. He didn't believe for one second that this kid-Kurt, he reminded himself-was new. All he knew was that Kurt needed someone and wow, their hands fit perfectly together. Once they reached their destination, the boys reluctantly let go of each other's hands. The curly haired Warbler began singing towards a group of boys in blazers.

Blaine loved performing, loved getting lost in the song that he was singing. However, today, while his heart was in it, his mind was elsewhere.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey! So here's chapter one...a little rushed, really short, but I'm satisfied with where I cut it off. Warning: Dark things ahead for the boys...also, sorry, but don't expect an update too soon, considering I haven't even started on chapter three and I have massive amounts of shit going on between school and dance and everything. Anyway...enjoy! Also, reviews help me to grow as a writer, so they would be appreciated! :)**

**Chapter 1**

_"Kurt's miserable; he's losing weight, and not in a good way."_

Rachel's words ran through his head again and again. He'd noticed it too, but he thought that Kurt would put the weight back on when he was at Dalton and away from Karofsky. That, however, was not the case. In fact, it seemed as though it had gotten even worse. Blaine glanced over at the boy on the bed across the room. He was chewing his gum rather quickly, shaking his foot, and scribbling something down in his red and gold notebook. That damn notebook. Kurt carried it with him everywhere and was constantly jotting stuff down in it.

Blaine remembered Kurt's first day at Dalton. The boys were with the Dean, who explained that Blaine would be Kurt's guide/mentor as he eased his way into the new school and that because of this, they would share a room. When the Dean asked if Kurt had any questions, the slim boy hugged his notebook tighter to his chest.

"Where's the gym?" he questioned innocently.

Blaine was startled out of his thoughts when he heard the snap of Kurt closing his notebook. The taller boy hopped off of his bed gracefully, clad in a very un Kurt-like ensemble of loose blue basketball shorts, a white v-neck, an extremely baggy red and grey hoodie, and running shoes.

"I'm going to the gym," he announced, grabbing an iPod touch off of the nightstand the boys shared. As if he didn't go every night.

"Mkay," Blaine muttered softly as his best friend left the room.

Blaine stared at the same problem in his textbook for a good minute, and it still didn't register. Sighing, he decided to listen to some music to help him focus. He picked up the remaining iPod on the nightstand and unlocked it. It went straight to a screen full of apps. That was when Blaine realized that he had Kurt's iPod; his had a password._ Oh well, _Blaine thought_, Kurt and I have basically the same music anyway._

Just then, Blaine's phone started blasting out Teenage Dream and he was glad, once again, that Kurt couldn't hear his personal ringtone. "Hello?" Blaine said as he picked up, wondering what Kurt wanted.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked, sounding panicked. "Do you have my iPod?"

"Yeah, I do," Blaine chuckled at Kurt's ability to be panicked so easily. However, he was slightly concerned when he heard no sigh of relief. "Why?" he questioned.

"Um, I need to come back and get it," Kurt replied quickly.

Blaine chuckled again, "Kurt, we have the same music, just use mine. The password is 0527." Kurt's forgetfulness was just too adorable.

"Uhhh thanks but there are some songs that aren't on yours. They're new. I need mine," Kurt rushed. "Be there in five!"

Blaine gave his phone a funny look when Kurt hung up. Kurt really was weird...but that's why Blaine loved him (just as a friend though, he liked to tell himself)! The curly-haired boy was curious as to what these mystery songs Kurt had were, so he once again unlocked the iPod and went to his playlists. The very first one was called Ana. _Who's Ana?_ Blaine thought. He opened it up...and recognized none of the songs. _Oh, well that was easy._

He noticed unnerving song titles like Make Me Wanna Die and She's Falling Apart. The boy furrowed his brow, wondering why on earth Kurt would have songs with those titles on his iPod. Then, one title popped out at him; Courage_. Hmmm, this could be a good one_, Blaine thought. He tapped the play icon and soon realized how wrong he was.

It started out with chilling notes playing on the piano that made Blaine feel uncomfortable. Then, a raspy voice started singing, and it sent a foreboding chill down his back.

_I told another lie today_

_And I got through this day,_

_No one saw through my games._

_I know the right words to say,_

_Like "I don't feel well,"_

_"I ate before I came."_

_Then someone tells me how good I look_

_And for a moment, for a moment,_

_I am happy_

_But when I'm alone,_

_No one hears me cry..._

* * *

As soon as Kurt hung up the phone, he turned on his heel and started speed-walking down the hall. He passed people that would smile at him and say, "Hey Kurt!" but he ignored them._ Ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod... _was all he could think until he rounded the corner and he could see the door to their room_. I swear to God, Blaine Anderson, if you..._ Kurt's thoughts froze, as did his body, when he opened the door and heard the familiar words that he listened to every day.

Eyes wide, he looked at Blaine, who was sitting on his bed, a confused look on his face and his hand covering his mouth. The curly-haired boy paused the song and turned to Kurt, who was still standing in the doorway.

"Kurt," Blaine croaked as he moved his hand to his forehead. He swallowed slowly. "...why...?"


End file.
